Running From The Past (On Hold)
by GracieBlack33
Summary: "There's an old saying I once heard," Draco said to his wife. "It goes something like this, 'You can run from your past, but you can't hide from it because eventually it will find you.' Well, guess what, Tori? My past has found me."


Welcome to my new story. I hope you all enjoy it. By the way, I'm not abandoning my other story _The Plan. _I'm just taking a short break. :)

This story may not be copied, shared, altered or recreated in any way, shape or form without my consent. I know anyone who wanted to could steal this story and upload it to any site they want and there would be nothing I could do about it. Truth be told, by taking J.K. Rowling's characters and making my own story with them in a way I'm stealing from her, BUT she gave us all permission to write HP fan fiction. If you stole this story you would be doing it without my permission. Anyway, I'm just asking you all nicely to please not plagiarize this story or anyone else's for that matter. Being a victim of plagiarism in the past I know how it feels to have your work stolen and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

**All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco jerked upright, his heart pounding in his ears. His body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he wiped his brow and glanced over at his wife. She was asleep. Carefully, he got out of bed and reached for his robe. He put it on and stuck his wand in his pocket. Sticking his feet into a pair of slippers, he crossed the room and opened the door. He stepped into the dark hallway and saw light spilling out from under his sons door. Frowning, Draco moved closer to the door and opened it slightly. He heard his son, Scorpius' voice.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"No, sir," Kremlin, the Malfoy's house-elf, answered in a high-pitched voice. "Kremlin has heard sir's father speak of it."

"I wish you could come with me," Scorpius said.

"Kremlin must stay with Master and Mistress," the elf explained.

Done eavesdropping, Draco pushed open the door and entered the bedroom. Scorpius and the house-elf, who were sitting on the bed, looked in his direction. "It's early in the morning, Scorpius. You should be asleep. Kremlin, leave us."

The elf slid off the bed, bowed to Draco, and scurried from the room.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked softly, his eyes filled with apprehension.

Draco joined his son on the bed. "I'm listening. What do you want to talk about?"

"School." The boy lowered his gaze. "Were you scared when you went off to Hogwarts for the first time?"

"I was petrified," Draco admitted, "but I got through it and so will you. Once you get there and settle in you will be fine."

"Did you like it there?" was the next question.

Draco stiffened. He forced himself to relax and take a deep breath. "At first . . . yes."

"What made you start to hate it?" Scorpius inquired, his eyes trained on his fathers face.

"It was an accumulation of many things." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Don't ask me what those things are. There are somethings you would be better off not knowing."

"What are you two doing?" Astoria asked from the doorway. "Do you know what time it is?"

"We're talking about Hogwarts, Mum," Scorpius informed her.

"You need your rest." She hurried to the bed. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"Your mother is right." Draco rose to his feet. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Astoria tucked him in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Rest well, my little darling."

"Love you, Mum," Scorpius muttered, closing his eyes.

Her eyes sad, she caressed his hair. "I love you."

Draco followed his wife from the room, extinguishing the light with his wand. In the hallway, he lit the end of the wand and held it up so that he could see her face clearly. Her warm brown eyes shimmered with tears. "Tori, what-"

"I won't be tucking him in tomorrow night." She hugged herself. "What if he needs me and-"

"We've been through this already," Draco cut in. "He's not a baby anymore. You have to let him go."

"I can't," Astoria snapped.

Draco sighed heavily. "Yes, you can. I know it's going to be difficult at first, but it will get easier as time goes on." He took her by the arm. "I was going to go down stairs and fix myself a goblet of wine. Come and have one with me. It will help calm your nerves."

"Forget the wine." She tugged on his hand. "Come back to bed."

He thought of the nightmare that had woken him. "I'm not-"

"Please, my love." Astoria raised his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I need you beside me."

Although he would have preferred to have the wine Draco went back to bed with Astoria.

* * *

With her heart in her throat Astoria wrapped her arms around Scorpius and squeezed him tightly. Around her other families were saying goodbye to their children. She ignored them. The only thing that mattered to her was the child in her arms. She buried her nose in his hair and breathed in his scent. An overwhelming urge to cry swept through her. She held back. Later she would let the tears fall.

"You're hurting me, Mum," Scorpius complained.

"I'm sorry." She released him and gazed down into his upturned face. "You be good. Listen to your professors and do your homework."

"I will," he promised.

Astoria forced a smile. "You can write to your father and me anytime you want and I promise we will write back."

"It's nearly eleven," Draco announced, checking his watch. "Time to board the train."

"You'll do great." Astoria brushed her lips across his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mum."

"Say goodbye to your father," she croaked.

Draco embraced Scorpius briefly and then walked him to the train. He helped him on board and returned to Astoria's side. "Smile," he ordered her. "When he's gone you can break down."

Her throat aching, Astoria plastered on a smile. She looped her arm through her husbands and scanned the faces staring out of the windows of the train. When she spotted Scorpius she waved at him. He waved back.

All the doors were slamming shut along the train. Students hung out of the windows waving and calling out last-minute goodbyes. Astoria lowered her hand to her heart and watched with unshed tears as the train began to move. Her only child was leaving her. A part of her wished she was going with him.

Once the train had rounded the corner and was out of sight Draco produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat and held it out to Astoria. She pressed it to her mouth to muffle a sob and turned toward Draco. He slipped an arm around her waist and together they disapparated on the spot.


End file.
